


Christmas Lights

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bardlings - Freeform, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance, awesome Uncle Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a nice evening so Bard and Fíli decide to take Tilda for a walk to see the Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

A light snow falls from the sky and glitters in the late afternoon sun. People walk up and down the sidewalks bundled warmly in their coats and scarves, admiring the lights and decorations of the city and doing a bit of shopping.

The door to one of the older apartment buildings opens and two men step out into the cool afternoon.

Letting the door fall shut Bard looks down at the baby tucked snuggle against his chest. “It’s not as cold as I thought it would be,” he says, making sure the small pink hat Tilda wears is covering her tiny ears. She wears matching mittens on her hands and a puffy aqua coat.

To make sure she stays extra warm they’ve wrapped a fleece blanket around her body to keep in the heat. Looking over at Fíli she smiles, waving one gloved hand around.

Fíli smiles back at her and lets her grab his hand, wrapping her gloved little fingers around one of his. “It's a good thing. We won't end up all frozen on our walk.”

Fixing the knitted beanie Sigrid had given him just a few days ago Bard nods. “And we can grab something to drink down at the coffee shop if we need to warm up a bit.” They walk down the pathway to the sidewalk.

“That's a good idea.” Smiling Fíli lets go of Tilda's hand. It's already getting dark and the Christmas lights on the streets start to glow.

“No coffee for you,” Bard murmurs as he kisses the poof ball on top of Tilda’s hat. She reaches her hands up at the sound of his voice and wiggles a bit.

“She's active enough already,” Fíli chuckles and fixes his scarf. “And we don't want her up all night. The three hours of sleep we get are very precious to me.”

Bard laughs and takes one of Tilda’s hands to distract her from wiggling. “You’re right. But at least we’re at three hours now. Much better than the one or two we got here and there a few months ago.”

“Very true. If I ever come up with the idea of wanting another child just remind me of that stage.”

“You know I won’t,” Bard says with a grin. They pass one of the lighted pine trees and Tilda makes a soft sound when she sees it.

“I think three is enough,” Fíli mumbles and turns to Tilda, grinning at her wide-eyed stare. “It's pretty, isn't it? So many lights.”

Tilda babbles and reaches her pink gloves out toward the lights. Bard stops and moves to the side so people can pass them. “Three is enough,” he agrees, pulling his phone out when it beeps.

Fíli smiles at their little one and steps a bit closer so Tilda can show him the lights.

Bard chuckles a few seconds later and holds his phone out to Fíli. “I’m not sure who’s babysitting who.”

Looking over at the phone Fíli laughs when he sees the picture on the screen. It's a selfie of his brother with Sigrid and Bain, armed with popcorn and 3D glasses in the cinema, making funny faces at the camera. “What did you expect? He's a big kid himself.”

“That must be why Bain and Sigrid love going out with him.” Bard turns the phone so Tilda can see it and she smiles before the twinkling lights catch her attention again. “You really like the lights, don’t you little bug?”

Tilda giggles and watches the lights pass when they continue on. She tries to crane her neck around to see them but when they get too far away she frowns.

“Uh oh.”

Fíli tugs at Tilda's hand and tries to distract her. “Maybe we should go somewhere with lots of glittering lights.”

Little fingers curl around as much of Fíli’s hand as she can grab.

“Do you want to go in there?” Bard nods toward one of the shops. In the window is a large tree decorated with bright, colourful lights and glittering ornaments in all shapes and sizes.

Fíli looks at the shop and nods. “I think that will do. And we can look for Christmas decorations while we're at it. I think the treewe got might need a few more ornaments.”

Bard nods and leads the way into the warm shop. There are a few people wandering around inside, looking at all the lights and decorations. He tugs off Tilda’s hat and mittens so she won’t become too warm, tucking the soft fabric into his pocket.

Tilda looks around in fascination. The frown vanishes from her face and is replaces with a bright smile as her eyes catch on the glittering lights. “Do you like that, little bug?”

Happy babble comes from the little girl and she reaches for the lights again. The bright colours fill the room and she smiles.

Bard plucks a shiny dinosaur ornament off the tree and holds it out in front of her. “Do you think your brother would like this one?”

Tilda moves her attention from the lights to the ornament and then lifts her tiny hands and tries to reach it.

It’s only made of plastic so Bard lets her take it, keeping hold of the loop of string so it won’t drop if she lets go. Looking to Fíli he smiles suddenly. “Want to get one for each of them?”

“That's a very good idea.” Fíli looks around and walks a bit further down the aisle of glittery ornaments before he picks up a small ballerina in a blue tutu. “What do you think? Sigrid?”

“She’d love that one,” Bard says fondly, remembering the ‘recital’ Sigrid had held for them in the living room just last week. Tilda pulls him out of the memory when she tries to lift the dinosaur into her mouth. “Ah ah, that’s not for chewing,” Bard says as he pulls the dinosaur out of her reach.

The little girl opens and closes her empty hands a few times, her eyes wide, before they start to fill with tears and her lip starts to wobble.

“No crying.” Stepping closer Fíli hands over the ballerina ornament. He undoes the straps that hold Tilda to Bard's chest and lifts her out of it to set the girl on his hip. “They are pretty but they would break under your sharp little shark teeth.”

“All four of them,” Bard chuckles.

Tilda ignores him and holds the ballerina in her hand, smiling up at Fíli. She babbles as they walk down the aisle, keeping a hold on the ornament as she eyes up the next display of lights and ornaments.

“Which one would you like, hmm?” Stopping at the display Fíli bounces her a little.

A happy giggle slips past the little blonde and she tucks her head under Fíli’s chin as she smiles.

Smiling Fíli drops a kiss into her curly hair. “How about this one?” he asks and points to a glittery teddy bear with a big aqua coloured bow around his neck.

Lifting her head Tilda follows his finger and reaches toward the bear with her free hand.

“That one matches your coat,” Bard says with a smile as he watches them.

Taking the bear Fíli hands it over to Tilda. Shaking it in her hand she babbles at it excitedly, kicking her little legs.

“I think we have a winner.” Bard takes the ballerina from Tilda’s other hand and holds it along with the dinosaur. “Do you love your bear?” Leaning in close he rubs his nose against Tilda’s.

Tilda giggles and pats Bard's cheek with her free hand. “Da!”

“That’s me,” Bard grins, never tired of hearing Tilda say the first word she had managed to get out that they could understand clearly. He leans back and a bit of blue glitter dusts his cheek. “How about we find one for Papa now?”

“I'm very curious to see what you'll come up with.” Fíli smiles and reaches out to brush the glitter from Bard's cheek with the sleeve of his sweater.

Bard grins and nods toward the next tree. “I’ve been eyeing up that rainbow unicor—omph!” He breaks into laughter and rubs his side where Fíli elbowed him. “Papa doesn’t think I’m funny, little bug.”

Laughing Tilda claps her hands and Fíli has barely enough time to make sure she won't crush the teddy bear ornament. “At least one person thinks you are.”

“One is all I need.” Taking the ornament from Fíli and adding it to his pile Bard slides a hand through Tilda’s curls. “Let’s go pay and then we can go onto the next store.”

“More lights to see,” Fíli tells Tilda who tries to catch Bard's hand. “Maybe we even find something for Uncle Kíli.”

“I’m sure he’ll love an ornament.”

Tilda babbles happily and her attention catches on Fíli’s scarf as Bard pays for their ornaments. She pats at it with little hands, feeling the soft fabric beneath her fingers.

Within a few moments Bard steps away from the counter and off to the side. “Do you want to put her back in the carrier?” Bard slides a hand through the handles of the bag and pulls out Tilda’s hat and gloves from his coat pocket.

“We can try if she's willing to say goodbye to the scarf just yet.” Shifting Tilda in his arms Fíli lifts her to put her back into the carrier on Bard's chest.

Interrupted in her little game Tilda wiggles her legs and shakes her head, holding onto the scarf and leading into Fíli. “Pa!”

“Okay, okay. Staying with the scarf it is.” Setting Tilda onto his hip Fíli smoothes her curls back so Bard can put on her hat.

They quickly and expertly get her ready for the cold weather, with her hat and gloves and the small fleece blanket from her carrier tucked around her legs. She spots something as they dress her up and soon she’s laughing and giggling to herself happily.

“What a happy little bug,” Bard smiles, holding the door open for Fíli.

Fíli stops at the door and leans up for a quick kiss before stepping out into the winter evening.

Bard grins and follows him out. “Papa is so cute,” he whispers to Tilda.

“I'm not cute,” Fíli grumbles. Tilda laughs happily and goes back to patting the scarf with her gloved hands.

They walk along the sidewalk and come to a park, the wrought iron archway in the entrance wrapped with blinking multi-coloured lights. Tilda’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open to a small O.

“Someone really loves all the lights,” Fíli chuckles and reaches up to tug her hat down to cover her ears a bit more.

Slipping his hands into his pockets Bard smiles at the little girl. “We should do our tree soon. Then she can be toasty warm when she stares at the lights.”

Nodding Fíli stops under the archway so Tilda can get a good look at the twinkling lights. “If we're lucky she will stay fascinated for a while.”

“Maybe we can hang some up in her and Sigrid’s room like a nightlight,” Bard suggests, slipping a hand free to take Fíli’s when they start walking again. There are a few trees wrapped with lights up ahead and Tilda bounces in Fíli’s hold when she sees them.

“I think that's a good idea.” Grinning at Tilda's reaction Fíli adjusts his hold on her so the girl won't fall. They walk along the path under all the glittering lights. Fíli squeezes Bard's hand lightly.

Snow begins to fall when they’ve come back to the entrance of the small park. Tilda’s head rests on Fíli’s shoulder and she watches the lights with sleepy eyes.

Fíli kisses the top of her hat and smiles. “Time to go home and take a nap.”

“I think I need one, too,” Bard yawns. He squeezes Fíli’s hand as they turn onto their street. “Pizza for dinner?”

“I don't think anyone would complain about that.” Fíli smiles at Bard fondly. “You can take your nap with Tilda until the rest come back. I'm sure Kíli will stay for dinner.”

“We better order at least three large pizzas then.” Bard laughs and tugs Fíli’s hand so they stop under one of the streetlamps. “Maybe four,” he grins, leaning in for a kiss.

Smiling into the kiss Fíli leans a bit more into Bard. Tilda starts to babble softly and grabs the front of Bard's jacket.

Pulling away with a chuckle Bard kisses her forehead, then her cheek. “Kisses for my little bug, too.”

Tilda giggles and leans away, trying to hide from the kisses. She lets go of Bard's jacket and buries her face in Fíli's shoulder.

“Are you hiding from Da?” Bard teases as they walk up the pathway to their building. He slides his fingers along the warm skin at the back of her neck between her collar and her hat. “Is Papa gonna save you?”

The little girl squeals into Fíli's shoulder and kicks her little legs. Fíli laughs and turns his back on Bard, wrapping his arms tightly around Tilda. “Don't worry, little bug. I’ll hide you.”

Bard laughs and opens the door for Fíli to step through. “You’re safe for now.”

Stepping into the house Fíli sets Tilda down on a dresser. He tugs off her hat and gloves and sets to get her out of her coat next.

Shrugging out of his coat Bard hangs it over a chair and moves to help Fíli. He takes Tilda’s gloves and hat, stuffing them into the sleeve of her coat when Fíli hands it over.

“Kíli and the kids should be home in an hour or so,” he says while glancing at the clock.

“That's enough time for a nap.” Shrugging out of his own coat Fíli hands it over to Bard as well and picks Tilda back up. “We should get you changed, little bug, so we can all cuddle up.”

Tilda yawns and wiggles her legs, one pudgy fist rubbing at an eye. Bard smiles when Fíli lifts her up over his head and then brings her down, soft laughter filling the room.

“I’ll go find her some warm pajamas and grab a blanket.”

“Thank you.” Tilda waves as Bard goes. Fíli kisses her little hand and walks to the living room.

A few minutes later Bard returns with a fuzzy onesie and a new diaper in one hand and a blanket from he and Fíli’s bedroom in the other. He’s changed out of his jeans and thermal shirt and now wears a t-shirt and flannel pants.

“Do you want some coffee?” Bard asks as he hands over Tilda’s clothes.

“Coffee would be great.” Lying Tilda down on the couch Fíli starts to peel her out of her sweater and her tiny thick pants. “A nice way to warm up.”

Ruffling a hand through Fíli’s hair Bard smiles and heads into the kitchen. “One coffee, coming right up.”

Fíli grins and tickles Tilda. Her giggles and laughter rings though the living room until Fíli gives her one of her toys and she immediately shoves it into her mouth.

When Bard comes back from the kitchen Tilda's diaper is changed and Fíli closes her onesie.

Setting the coffee mug down on the little end table Bard smiles at a sleepy Tilda. “Hey cosy bug, are you ready for a nap?”

She looks at him with barely open eyes and continues to chew on her toy. “She'll be out like a light in a few minutes.”

“Let’s hope she’s not up half the night.” Bending down Bard lifts her up into his arms and takes a seat on the couch. He lies down and settles the little girl on his chest, sliding his hand along Tilda’s fuzzy back.

“Let's keep our fingers crossed.” Picking up his coffee mug Fíli wraps his fingers around the warm porcelain and hums happily.

“Pepperoni pizza,” Bard murmurs with his eyes closed a few moments later, breaking the comfortable silence. “Don’t forget.”

“Of course not.” Grinning Fíli pops his feet up on the table and takes a sip of his coffee. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

Bard mumbles something else and falls to sleep a few moments later. Tilda’s already sleeping on his chest, her toy tucked comfortably beneath her chin.

Fíli smiles and puts his cup aside for a moment to reach for the blanket and spread it on top of them. Then he settles back down and enjoys the rest of his coffee along with the silence of the house for as much longer as he will have it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy Holidays! Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)  
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
